


Not Close Enough

by angelus2hot



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emery thinks Roman doesn't want her so he proves otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Close Enough  
>  **Fandom:** Star-Crossed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Roman/Emery Whitehill  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,197  
>  **Summary:** Emery thinks Roman doesn't want her so he proves otherwise.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 19 and for fandomhits for the song on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

“What’s she doing here?” Roman glared at his sister. Of all people Sophia knew why he was trying to stay away from Emery and yet every time he turned around there she was reminding him of things he shouldn’t want and couldn’t have.

Emery fought hard to keep her composure. She would be damned if she let him see the pain his words had caused. “Don’t worry, Roman. I’m not staying. I know where I’m wanted.”

Neither of them noticed as Sophia turned and hurried away.

Roman grabbed her arm as she started to walk by him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What?” She spun around to face him. “Do you think I don’t get it? I know you don’t want me around. And I know Grayson is the one who wants me not you.” Her smile was brittle as she continued, “Believe me I get it. I’ll stay out of your way. I won’t bother you again.” Emery knew she couldn’t keep throwing herself at Roman especially since he had made it clear he didn’t want her at all. After all a girl has to have some pride.

His eyes widened in stunned disbelief. _Of all the things she could have believed about him how could she actually believe he didn’t want her?_ The thought boggled his mind. “You think I don’t want you?”

Emery shrugged and tried to stomp down the little kernel of hope that dared to try and sprout in her heart. Hope was bad. It made your heart break into little pieces and your world crash in on you if you dared to give in.

At the look on her face he’d had enough. There was no way he could let Emery continue to believe he didn’t want her for another second. Without a word he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him into a vacant classroom, locked the door and pushed her up against the wall. His body was so close to hers she could feel every outline of his hard body through their clothing.

At her gasp he grinned. “Does this feel like I don’t want you?” He thrust his hips against her. “Does this?” Roman gave a little wiggle. “I want you every single minute of every day. There’s no time that I’m not wanting you, wishing you were here in my arms.”

Her heart beat faster as she reached up to trace the tattoos that ran down the side of his face. Her breath caught in her throat as something that sounded a lot like purring began to rumble deep in his chest.

Roman closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy her touch for an all too brief moment before he grabbed her arm and held her hand still against his skin. “Don’t.”

“Why not?”

His eyes were blazing with something she was almost afraid to name as he let go of her arm. “Because if you don’t I will make you mine right here in this room and I won’t care who sees.”

With wide eyes she swallowed hard but she didn’t have it in her to find the bad side of his threat, promise or whatever it was he wanted to call it. She wanted him no matter what.

Their chests heaved as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“What if I don’t care?”

His sharp intake of breath echoed around the room. “You can’t mean that.”

“Why can’t I?” She didn’t know how to tell him from the moment they had met all she had ever wanted was to be his. Nothing in her world felt right without him by her side.

He leaned his forehead against hers trying to control his breathing. Her words had caught him completely off guard even if they were what he had wanted to hear the most. 

“Kiss me.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She waited for the embarrassment to hit but it never came. _How could she be embarrassed? She needed his touch like she needed air to breathe._

“Emery.” His tone was guttural as her name fell from his lips as he raised his head and stared into her eyes. “I can’t.” But that was a lie. Roman knew he could. He could do it very well. It was the ‘shouldn’t’ that he was having problems with.

“Why?” She tossed her hair back. “I want you. And I know you want me.”

There was no way he could deny her words his body gave all the proof she needed. “I do want you more than you will ever know.”

She was so confused. “Then why?”

For a brief moment she thought he wasn’t going to answer.

“Because if I start kissing you, if I know what it’s like to hold you, to feel your body against mine...” He was unable or unwilling to stop his hands from roaming her sides as he spoke. “I won’t be able to stop. I won’t let you go. Not ever. Forever won’t be long enough for me to love you.”

Her mouth popped open in a perfect O shape. _Did he mean love love or was he only talking about sex?_ Emery was scared, hopeful and filled with a quiet desperation all at once. She needed to know.

“I didn’t want to start anything between us because I don’t want to hurt you. Our two races aren’t ready for us to be together.” From the look on her face he knew what she wanted to hear. A smile, the one he always saved only for her began to pull at the corners of his mouth. “I love you, Emery.” His smile grew sad. “I always will but...”

“You love me?” At his nod she continued, “When, how, when?” 

“I don’t know.” He shook his head. “I can’t remember the moment I fell in love with you because you’ve always been there.”

“I love you, too. And I don’t care about my people or yours. I could care less what they think, want, expect or anything else. I just want you.”

Roman knew he shouldn’t but how was he supposed to keep from wanting her, from loving her, especially when she was tempting him so sweetly?

It was the look in Roman’s eyes that convinced Emery to hope. “We can work this out.”

Before she could continue Roman began to speak. “I meant what I said, Emery. If we do this, go against everything our races believe in to be together.... If you want me enough, if you give in to me and be mine. I won’t ever let you go. So think hard about what you’re saying.” His breath mingled with hers as he spoke. “Because I don’t want you just for a little while. I...”

Emery quickly interrupted. She knew what she wanted. It was Roman. And she wanted him for a lifetime. Her eyes shone bright as she whispered, “Is forever long enough?” 

Roman shook his head as he pulled her closer, his hands skimmed under her shirt caressing the warm skin beneath. “It’s not even close.”

The kiss that followed was one that neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
